The Tri Island Tournament
by Psittacidae13
Summary: When the Big Crystal disappears again, Blinx instantly blames the Tom-Toms, but when the CEO informs him that the first Big Crystal Fragment other sweepers have found is a Prize at the Tri-Island Tournament, Blinx is puzzled, but immediately registers.
1. Registration

_The Tri-Island Tournament. The Tournament open to all Time Sweepers and Tom-Toms. The Prize this year is a fragment of the Big Crystal, which somehow went missing..._

The Tri-Island Tournament Chapter 1 Registration

Blinx walked up the steps, opened the doors and entered the Time Factory. "Yet another day of work..." he thought unenthusiastically. "There haven't been any good missions, although I guess that's good, since that means that time is working perfectly..." he thought as he stepped onto the giant conveyer belt which went up and down Gateway Hall, which held all of the gateways to all of the worlds. "Hmmm, should I go to the Everwinter world today or the Time Oil Well...?"

Suddenly, unexpectedly, an alarm started sounding in Gateway 1. Then, it spread to all of the other gateways, just like it had a year ago. "Oh no! The Tom-Toms have been messing with the Big Crystal again!" Blinx thought as he ran through a nearby door. He ran up a staircase, opened another door and found himself in the CEO's room.

"Well, well, I didn't think you'd be here so quickly, since I was just about to call for you Blinx." "Oh, but I thought this was a Gateway Room..." Blinx admitted. "Oh well, anyway, I need you to enter the Tri-Island Tournament, which is located at the Sky Castle World. Apparently, the Prize this year is a Big Crystal Fragment, which I believe has been taken from a Tom-Tom" the CEO explained.

"So, you want me to just go to retrieve the Fragment?" asked Blinx. "Unfortunately, it's not that easy. You need to register for the Tournament by going through the portal behind you" the CEO said as a portal to Tri-Island opened behind Blinx. "Once you enter the portal, you will enter the first round instantly. You will be battling a Tom-Tom team called Blackout. After winning the round, you will be given a short break, then you will go onto the next round, then the next, then the next and so on, until you reach the final round." The CEO explained. "Once you beat the other finalists, you will win the Big Crystal Fragment, then you will be instantly transported back here" the CEO finished explaining.

"So, are you ready? If you are, then go now." "I'm going now!" said Blinx, then he jumped into the portal and landed on a triangle-shaped castle in the middle of the sky. He looked around and saw a team of Tom-Toms, all wearing black clothes. Then, a voice from somewhere said '3, 2, 1, Fight!' Then the battle began...


	2. Blackout at the Castle

**Chapter 2 Blackout at the Castle**

As soon as the voice yelled 'FIGHT!' weapons, trash, ammo and time crystals rained down onto the battlefield in a single wave. They all littered the battlefield, except for a TVM-3, which fell on top of the shortest member of Blackout. As soon as it hit his head, a health bar appeared on Blinx's communication radar. It fell from 100HP to 95HP. "Oh, now I understand, you have to defeat the other team in order for you to win a round!" Blinx exclaimed as if he had just discovered Hydrogen for the first time.

Suddenly, Blinx's radar began sounding an alert. He checked it and saw that enemies were approaching. He looked around, but saw nothing but a few blue flashes of light. "Oh no, Hypercloaks!" Blinx quickly grabbed an SAM-440 that was lying on the ground near him, locked onto the closest blue light and fired. The blue light tried to get away from the heat-seeking missile, but it was to no avail. The missile met its target, exploded and a Tom-Tom was blasted off of the edge of a bridge while his Hypercloak disintegrated.

Before the Tom-Tom fell beneath the clouds, he was sucked into a black hole. Blinx turned to the next blue light and aimed. "Ok, ok, I give up!" said the Blackout member as he took his Hypercloak off and put his hands up. "Hmmm... I don't trust you..." Blinx said as he squeezed the SAM-440's trigger. Suddenly, Blinx heard a missile launch, so he quickly dived to the right.

A BAZ-006 Missile narrowly missed him and it slammed right into the 'surrendering' Tom-Tom. He fell off of the side of the castle and into the black hole. Blinx turned around to face the Tom-Tom who had fired the BAZ-006 and found that he was standing on the other side of the castle to avoid being shot. Blinx aimed, then fired the SAM-440.

Unfortunately, it had run out of ammo. "Ha ha! You can't get me!" the Tom-Tom teased. So Blinx threw the SAM-440 at him. It slammed into him, winded him and Blinx watched the Health Bar fall to zero as the Tom-Tom fell off of the edge of the castle into the black hole. The last Blackout member, the short 95HP one, looked at Blinx. Blinx stared back at him and reached for a crossbow. The Tom-Tom ran away screaming and jumped off of the castle into the black hole.

As soon as the last Blackout member fell into the black hole, a large portal opened up behind Blinx. Above it, it said 'Stage 2 of 6'. So, Blinx ran through it, felt the familiar feeling of Time Travel, then landed back at the Castle again. Except, this time, Blinx found himself staring at his next opponents, Team Sneaky Swine. Then, a mysterious voice said '3, 2, 1, Fight!'


End file.
